


Work Out

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Suggestive Themes, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Skylor come home to her girls working out...





	Work Out

Skylor yawned as she walked in from an overnight shift at her father’s noodle house she owns since he’s in jail. While she doesn’t have to do it very often, she dislikes it since she misses out on perfectly good nights to cuddle with her girlfriends. She paused after taking a few steps into their house, noticing that it was unusually quiet. Sure it was only about 6:30am but she knows for a fact that Pixal at least should be up.

“Pix?” She called out, dropping her bag in the couch before heading towards the stairs.

Still no answer. A quick look into their shared room and not even Nya was there. Strange. She looked towards the end of the hall once she heard a clink and headed there, towards their home gym. She opened the door then smiled to see Nya lifting weights and Pixal watching from where she was supposed to be doing yoga, all but drooling at the sight of her muscled arms bulging with each movement.

Skylor could relate. Nya arms are hypnotising and she could bench press them both if she wanted to. Well, maybe she could push sleep back for a show… She walked in and Pixal looked towards her once she spotted movement in the corner of her eyes.

“Skylor. Welcome home.” She says as Skylor sat next to her on the map, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Glad to be back. Last night was killer. We had a full store and take outs at 3am. Who even orders food at three am?” Skylor says in disbelief but then paused, knowing Cole would do that- has done that.

“How about some yoga and a show to unwind?” Pixal suggested and Nya huffed out a chuckle between lifts.

“You could do this too if you both wanted.” She told them before placing the weights on the rack and sitting up, gloriously covered in sweat.

“We could but watching you is sooo much more entertaining.” Skylor says with a smirk, allowing Pixal to guide her into a cross-legged pose and instruct her to do some neck rolls as a warm up. “Speaking of…” She says, rolling her shoulders and Nya rolled her eyes before picking up two 80lb dumbbells.

“Well, watching you two do yoga is just as entertaining.” Nya says with a flirty wink and Pixal blushed as Skylor smirked.

“No plough pose today Ny but I hope downward dog is enough?” Skylor asked, shifting into said position and Nya all out grinned.

“Oh my god, could you two not?” Pixal says, flustered and they laughed at their sweet girlfriend’s embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
